A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by Sailor Storm of the Axis Power
Summary: America decides to ask out Japan at the Happiest Place in the World, but he runs into trouble while at the famous park. AmericaXJapan


Disney World, Cinderella, Walt Disney, Mickey Mouse, Pirates of The Caribbean, Tower of Terror, and Cinderella's Castle belong to Disney.

America (Alfred) and Japan (Kiku) belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes  
America x Japan

Disney World is truly the happiest place on Earth. That's why I've decided to take my long time crush, Kiku, here today. He is ready to take as many pictures as possible. Sure, Japan does have his own Disneyland, but it's nothing like the original. The pure white castle is seen from the park entrance. I park the car in the huge parking lot. I jumped out excitedly, and almost fall. I have been to Disney World a bunch of times, but it never gets old. This franchise has grown from being just an American thing to a Whole Global franchise. I am proud of Walt Disney, and I wish he were still alive to see his park today. I met him when he was still alive, and he was truly an amazing man.

Japan stumbles out of the car, and fixes his camera lens.

"I can't believe I am here! It's as amazing as everyone says!" Japan snaps a couple of pictures.

"That's nothing! You should have met Walt Disney! He was so cool!" I say trying to get his attention.

"You knew Walt Disney? That's amazing Alfred!" I smile at his remark and rub the back of my head.

"Well...I try!" He grabs my hand.

"My animations are nothing compared to his! I wish I could have met him." Japan looks toward the park.

"Well...you kind of can." I take his hand and we head for the admission booth. I pay for both of our tickets and we enter the large Amusement Park. We walk our way on Main street and we arrive at the statue. Japan stares in awe at him, he then bows and stutters.

"I-i-i-i am Japan! It's a pleasure to meet you, sir!" Japan then stands, and people stare at him. I smile, though, because it's a cute thing to see a person meet their idol.

"Japan, he would have loved to meet you." I say as nice as I can.

"T-thank you Ameirca-san! That means a lot!" I look at him.

"Well...ummm...What are we waiting for? Let's go ride some rides!" I grab his hand and my heart skips a beat. Today is the day my dream will come true.

* * *

Or maybe not.

After that we made our toward the Pirate of Caribbean ride, and the line was SUPER long. We ended up waiting for hours. We then rode the Pirate of the Caribbean ride. I was going to hold him when we got to a scary part, but it turns out all the scary things scared me. I was clinging on to him every time something moved. Every time something popped up, whether it be good or bad, I screamed. We got off the ride and Japan laughed at me.

"America-san, don't you know those rides aren't scary?" Japan asked. I was panting from all the screaming.

"I-i know, but it's still scary." I shook off the embarrassment, and moved on. I grab his hand and we walked around the park looking for another ride.

While walking around we spotted Mickey Mouse. Kiku insisted that we got a picture with him. I ask a stranger to take the picture. She held the camera, and then gave a thumbs up at the picture.

"It looks good America-san!" Japan nodded at the picture.

"Hey Kiku, do you think that we-" Before I could finish I was interrupted by two small children.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you take a picture of us with Mickey mouse?" The kids begged with their eyes. I held the camera and took the picture. I handed the camera to the kids and they ran off. I move back to Kiku and sigh.

"What were you saying?" Japan questioned.

"ME? Oh, t-t-that, nothing just forget about it!" I laughed trying to make him forget the incident. I guess that's strike one for me.

* * *

Kiku was walking and noticed my most hated ride here. He really wanted to ride it, you could tell by the way he stared. I sighed and gave in, I walked into the line and I already felt my stomach do flips. This was the Tower or Terror. It's truly the scariest ride in all of Disney World. I felt my knees get knobby. I felt myself shaking and swallowing hard. Kiku seemed to be enjoying the wait by looking at the ride. Finally we were next in line, and we both got on the scary ride. He strapped us in, we sat and waited for the ride to start.

"Hey Kiku..." I started, I was feeling like these were my last moments on Earth.

"What Alfred-san?" Kiku asked, he was still observing the ride.

"I think that we should..." And then we were slowly launched into the air. I began to scream even though the ride was moving a mile an hour. I began to panic and look around for some sort of sign that said I was going to be okay. We were at the very top, and it stopped.

"Kiku, I l-" We then flew down at speeds I could have only imagined of until now. Kiku looked calm as ever, while the others riding were lightly screaming. I was screaming like a little girl. I wanted off the ride, and to think I thought my self to be brave. (Get it! Disney has a movie out called "Brave")

Finally the ride ended and I got off quickly. Japan still seemed to be in awe.

"Alfred-san, your people are really great at making attractions. That aside, what were you saying on the ride?" Kiku sat down and got me some water. I was panting again, and I didn't even want to talk about that again.

"Oh n-nothing." I looked away from his face. That's strike two.

* * *

It was starting to get dark. We had ridden all the rides in the main park. I had not successfully told Kiku about my feelings for him. I just wanted to ask if he would even think about dating me, but so far destiny does not want me to confess. Even if it kills me, though, I will tell him.

We arrive at Cinderella's castle. Kiku claims he needs a picture with Cinderella. We walk over and I take his picture.

"Alfred-san, I have to go to the restroom. Please excuse me." He bows and leaves for the nearest restroom. I sigh and sit near the princess castle.

"Is there something wrong?" I look up to see the beautiful Cinderella.

"Oh it's nothing Cindy. It's just...I really want to tell someone I like them, but every time I try, something always happens and I chicken out." Cinderella sits beside me on the bench.

"Wow, that does sound tough. But you know, if you have spent the day with that person, I bet they like you too. If they didn't, they wouldn't have come here in the first place." She smiles at me, it's a reassuring smile. I smile at her too.

"You should get back to Prince Charming. I think he might be getting jealous of my heroness!" I get up and go to find Kiku. She giggles at my remark.

"Thanks, hero-boy!" She walks over to Prince Charming, where a group of girls wait for her exciting. I can't wait to use my new-found knowledge to win Kiku over.

* * *

I found Kiku and we began walking around the park. We found a small café to wait in until it got really dark. Kiku smiled at me and ordered us some coffee. It calmed my nerves for a moment, but soon I realized I should tell him.

"Hey, Kiku. I have needed to tell you something all day, but I keep getting interrupted. So I just wanted to say that I-" Then the parade started. I forgot all about the parade on main street. I try to scream the words, but Kiku couldn't hear me over the loud music and the people screams. I just sighed and grabbed his hand to take him to dinner, this was the last strike. Strike three, I'm out.

* * *

We were sitting in Cinderella's Castle, it had the finest food in all of Disney World. I sat poking at the Roasted Beef Tenderloin. This wasn't really my type of food. I never really liked sit down meals either. I think was making me most depressed is that I struck out with Kiku. I just keep poking the food. Kiku noticed my depression.

"What's wrong?" Japan sat down his chopsticks. (He says he brings them everywhere because it just easier for him to eat with.) I look up and give a fake grin.

"Nothing dude! I'm completely fine!" I even give a thumbs up.

"America-san, you have acted like this all day. What's wrong?" Kiku looked serious now.

"Well...I don't even know why I even try anymore." I sighed with face in my hands.

"Try what?" Kiku was not looking concerned.

"Kiku...I-I really like you dude. I've tried to tell you all day, but I kept getting interrupted. I just wanted to ask if you would even think of dating me?" Kiku began to laugh, I was highly surprised. I never thought of Kiku as the rude type.

"I'm sorry, Alfred-san. It's just...I thought we were already dating! I thought you took me here on a date! It is the happiest place on Earth, after all!" Kiku smiled a sincere smile. I laughed, and I couldn't stop.

"You mean this whole time, you thought we were dating, and I was worried about asking you to date me. Great, just great!" I smiled.

"If it helps America-san, I would date you." We both were looking at each other, and then a boom went off. I spotted the fireworks, they were beautiful, but not as beautiful as Kiku. I leaned forward and kissed him. He caught him by surprised, but he kissed back.

Disney World is truly the Happiest Place in the world. I wished on a star and my dream came true.


End file.
